Curse of Sky Pillar
by MeowthEX
Summary: Casey was sure that this mission would be easy. Just take some DNA from rayquaza and be gone as soon as possible. But Rayquaza knows that there are visitors and doesn't do well with guests....
1. The Mission

Curse of Sky Pillar

It was a chilled fall evening. Viridian City was quiet that night. Everyone was asleep of just to quiet to be heard. In the distance you could hear zubat and other night pokemon chattering about. That was all the sound there was. Other than that there was dead silence. It was intimidating too. So much that a charizard would think twice before going anywhere near the usually charming town. It was as if the silence just took over the town. As if every person knew that something would happen that night. And sure enough something would happen.

Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket waited inside his pokemon gym for his visitors. His trusty was Persian sitting by his side. He grumbled, "They're late. Why must they always be late? They know how important this is." The Persian just purred in response. Even though his master was upset, it was at times like these when he was most respectable. After a few more minutes of waiting the doors of the gym finally creaked open. And a young girl entered the dark gym.

Her name was Casey. She had short blonde hair with a pretty black bandana covering the top of her head. She wore the standard Team Rocket uniform of black. Her shirt had a red R on it. Around her waist was a belt with six pokeballs attached. She was an excellent trainer. Making her a huge asset to Team Rocket. She was one of the finest trainers around and had gained fame for her remarkable skills. After winning a special tournament she was awarded the permission to carry as many pokemon with her as she wished. Other pokemon she owned were sent to relax on her father's estate. That is, until Casey wanted to use them. However, one thing that the public didn't know about her was that she was an undercover Rocket. If she wasn't battling your pokemon, she was stealing them.

But this mission was different. She didn't have a huge quantity of pokemon with her. She only had six. Just the right amount for this mission. She approached Giovanni with a guilty smile on her face. "You are later again Casey," said Giovanni. "What took you so long? And where are the others?" Casey gave him a look of guilt. " It was.... dark. I couldn't find my way. I'm sorry. If I made light I would wake up the town. It won't happen again. I promise." Giovanni still looked annoyed. "Well, at least you came. But where are the others?" Just then the door lamed open and two more people came in. On was a large man, with the same uniform as Casey. He had a grubby aftershave on his face and smelled like barbeque sauce. The other was a small little man in a white trench coat. His glasses were a few sizes to big and he was constantly pushing them up.

Giovanni snarled. "Where were you to!? I have been waiting for hours!" The two cowered at Giovanni's rage. The large man finally spoke. " Well I was hungry and needed some grub. Dr. Jenkins didn't want to stop but I insisted. So I got a pizza." Jenkins grumbled, "We would have been here earlier if Don wasn't so hungry."

Giovanni spoke up again, "Never mind that! We have more important business to attend too. I hope you all know why I called you here." No one spoke, Casey shrugged, Jenkins coughed, and Don scratched himself. Giovanni sighed, "You three have been assigned to carry out a very important mission. You all know about the pokemon rayquaza don't you?" They all nodded. Rayquaza was a powerful dragon pokemon the lived on an island not far from Pacifidlog town in the Hoenn region. It was said that it lived in n abandoned tower known as the Sky Pillar. Giovanni continued, "It would be a remarkable asset to all of team Rocket if you were to go to this island and confront the beast. Go to its lair and battle it. When you knock it out cold scrape some skin off of it. Then bring the skin to me. With that special skin we can get rayquaza DNA and clone it. We can sell them for an incredible price." He smiled. "We would all be rich." The others gasped. It was a risky mission but in the end it would pay off. Who wouldn't want to buy a legendary pokemon?

Giovanni spoke again, "So, are you up to this challenge?" The others all spoke at once. "YES DEFINATLEY!" They were all excited now. And they were quivering with delight, down to their toes. "Ok then," Giovanni said, "The boat for that island leaves tomorrow. I expect you to all be there." Don and Jenkins eagerly spoke among themselves but Casey spoke right to Giovanni, "It would be an honor to do this for you father."


	2. School Girls

It was exactly three in the afternoon. All the kids at the Rustburo Pokemon School were leaving for home. Kayl, was an ordinary thirteen year old. She loved pokemon and had some of her own. She got them from her father when she was little and had raised them to be supreme fighters. She was one of the best trainers in her school. When She fought she turned into a different person it seemed like. Her eyes sparkled behind her tinted red glasses, and her magenta, blonde, and green hair shone in the sun. However, since she had not finished school she couldn't challenge gyms. Not yet, But she waited for the day when she could.

Walking beside her was Evie, a stubborn 14 year old with a biker helmet. Three small spikes shot out of it. She had pokemon also. However, some of them liked to be spoiled. And her evee, was a tad prissy in behavior.

Evie spoke, "Whoa are we lucky? NO homework! It's not a holiday or nothing! This is great! And since my parents are away on a business trip, I can do whatever I want!"

Kayl laughed, "You could, except for your sister. Doesn't she want to learn about pokemon from you? It seems as if you have more work then you expected. I on the other hand was given permission to go to Sky Tower. I want to catch some rare pokemon. "

Evie gasped, "WHAT? You are too lucky! I am stuck watching Shay and you get to go and catch some pokemon!" She groaned, "This is so unfair." Kayl responded, "It's about to get more unfair. Here comes Shay."

Shay was a small nine-year-old girl. She adored pokemon as much as her big sister did. And, just like her sister, she had pokemon as well. But since Shay preferred small pokemon, they were not always the best in battle. She rushed over to the two big girls.

"Wow Evie class was amazing! I never knew that zangoose and seviper were such rivals! Can I have a zangoose? I want one real bad! Please?" Evie sighed, "Sure sis you can have one. Maybe for your birthday ok?" Just then another school girl walked over. Her name was Amanda and she was eleven. She had light brown eyes and hair. It was in a ponytail. She also had pokemon. (Aw heck they all had pokemon. Why would a character not?)

Amanda joined in the conversation, "Hey guys how are yah?" Everyone replied with an "ok" or a "fine." Kayl spoke, "So what are you doing this weekend Amanda? I get to go to Sky Pillar." Shay butted in, "And I get a zangoose!" But Amanda was too stunned by Kayl's remark that she didn't her Shay talk. "WHAT!? You got to be kidding me! Oh...Can I come!?" Kayl was surprised by Amanda's remark. But hey, not every school kid gets to go to Sky Pillar. "Yeah I guess so," Kayl said. "I would be lonesome if I went alone."

Shay, hearing this also got excited. "OH! Oh! I wanna come! Sis can we go please!!???" Evie smiled and looked over at Kayl, "Can we come?" Kayl just smiled and nodded. Then everyone cheered. This would be the best weekend ever.


	3. Journey To Sky Pillar

It was five in the afternoon when Casey and her crew landed on the old island. The captain of the boat would come back for them the next day. They had plenty of time to get their mission done. The sky was darkening and they could sense a storm coming. "We can sleep in the tower," Jenkins said. "It will be safe in there."

Don nodded, "Yeah it would be stupid to sit here. We couldn't fix out dinner." He then gave off an unruly fart and grunted. Both Casey and Jenkins shot a mean look at Don as they all entered the tower. Casey mumbled under her breath, "This will be as easy as pie."

It was five in the afternoon and Evie was seasick. They had been on this stupid boat for over two hours and she wanted to get off. Amanda, Shay, and Kayl were all comforting her as she groaned and moaned. The captain of the boat spoke from his steering room. "Yarr, sea sick are we?" He started to chuckle. The captain also had a young wingull on the boat with him. It laughed too. Amanda spoke to the captain, "Please don't be mean. She doesn't appreciate that."

The captain just smiled, "Aye be a sorry. My apologies. It's just that you four seem so different from the other passengers." Amanda's eyes got wide. She hadn't seen anybody else on this boat. "What? Where are these people?" The captain just smiled some more, "They be coming up from the bottom of the ship right now."

The fist one to appear form the lower lair of the ship was a twelve-year-old boy. He had blue eyes with brown hair. He also had a blue bandanna. He also wore a black jacket over his shirt. With him was a small trapinch. He looked at the others, "Well hello there. I didn't see you on the ship!"

"Neither did we!" said Shay, "Hey, what is your name anyways?" The boy struck a pose and held the trapinch in the sky, "My name, is Johaku! And I am a pokemon great!" The trapinch let out a squeal and shot a beautiful line of sand into the sky. The others clapped. It was indeed a lovely trick. Then, they all introduced themselves, even Evie.

"So," Amanda said, "Why are you going to Sky Pillar?" Johaku spoke, "Well I am going for the same reason you are going. I want to catch rare pokemon." Kayl grinned, "That's good enough of a reason for me!" then they all laughed. But they stopped laughing.

Out from the bottom of the ship came a teenaged girl. She had long purple hair and red ruby eyes. She had a pink tank top with a swablu on it. She also carried a backpack in the shape of a swablue and had a blue skirt on. She spoke, "Hello there, who might you be?"

The others all replied at once. They realized that talking together would be confusing, so they each introduced themselves. The girl nodded, "My name is Marina. I couldn't help over hear your discussion. For I too am going to the pillar."

Johaku spoke, "Well the more the better I guess." He then smiled. "Say, do you have any pokemon with you?" Marina nodded, "yes as a matter of fact I do. However, she is unlike anything you have ever seen before I assure you."

This excited Shay, "Can we see it? Please?" Marina nodded again and whistled. Out from the bottom of the boat came a small dragon like pokemon. It was red and white and had to red wings. It was a baby latias. The others gasped. Even Evie got up from her resting position to see the rare pokemon.

Johaku shrugged, "I guess I should admit something," he said, "I have legendaries too!" He whistled from the bottom of the boat and out popped a jirachi and a mew. More gasps came from the school girls.

The captain seeing this decided to speak up, "Yarr, I thought those pokemon didn't exist! Where did ye get those?" Marina spoke, "I found this baby abandoned by a hill. It was calling for its mom. I was baffled too. How could a legendary breed? Then I realized, there is much about these pokemon we don't know. They might breed on their own."

Johaku agreed, "Yes that is true. I found these guys in the woods one day. Yet, when I caught them there were reports of pink cat-like pokemon still in the morning paper. Kayl asked them a question, "So you are saying that there can be more than one legendary pokemon?" Johaku looked at her and smiled, "yes that is exactly what I am saying."

Suddenly, the captain yelled, "LAND HO!" They had landed on the side of the island. In front of them a huge tower loomed overhead. They all got out of the boat. "I be coming back for you tomorrow." The captain said. And then, he sailed off. They were now on the island and decided to walk inside the huge building. Each of them thinking the same thing, "This will be as cool as pie."


	4. The Beginning Of The End

As Casey, Don, and Jenkins entered the building they felt a chill go up their spines. It was as if they were not welcome. It was as if rayquaza sensed their presence. Casey looked back at her comrades. They were shaking with a small amount of fear. She smiled at them, "Come on guys, this will only take a second."

Evie, Kayl, Johaku, and the others all entered the eerie building. It was darker then they thought it would be. There was an unwelcoming mist throughout the premises.

"I don't like the looks of this." Marina said. Her latias also seemed unerevd by the pillar. Johaku, saw that the others were unnerved. So, without hesitation he commanded Jirachi to light the place up. "Jirachi flash attack NOW!" Pretty soon the entire room was well light. "Thanks," Shay said, "It was dark and scary in here."

Johaku smiled at Shay and gave jirachi a pat on the head, "It's the least I could do. After all, what are friends for?" Just then out of nowhere, a red blur sped by the group. Everyone was greatly surprised, especially Kayl. Without warning, she shot a pokeball into the sky and out came a glorious Jolteon. However, the small pokemon didn't spot the blur and was greatly confused. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!?," Kayl screamed.

Evie just gave of a tiresome sigh and pointed down a hole in the pillar's wall, "That, was a zangoose. It went down there."She smiled and threw a pokeball on to the floor, and a small prissy evee emerged. It stuck its nose in the air not wishing to do a thing. "Evee, if we come across a zangoose can you tackle it?" The evee responded with a small chirp and jumped onto her owner's shoulder.

Shay hearing that there was a zangoose went into a frenzy, "I WANT IT EVIE I WANT IT NOW!!!!!" She then threw a pokeball on to the ground and out came a small pichu. It seemed confused by its owners insanity.

Amanda giggled, "Well since we are having a pokemon party I should show you my darling! "Come out Toto!" She threw a pokeball and out came a large feraligator. It let off a soothing growl.

Amanda spoke again, "well since we have our pokemon out, let's go get Shay that zangoose!" They all agreed on the idea. "YAY!," Shay exclaimed.

Casey struggled to keep the others going. Don was grunting with exhaustion as they climbed up the pillar. Don was hungry again and she was unsure of how long little Jenkins could go. It seemed as if they had been walking forever. "Just a little bit more," she said encouragingly, "Then we will be filthy rich."

Suddenly, out of nowhere a loud "HISSSSSSSSSSSSsssssss" came from above them. "Guys," Jenkins said in a nervous voice, "We have a problem"

Down on the first floor the group of young people could hear a hissing too. "Guys, if we see anything attack at will," Johaku said. His jirachi glowed and prepared for battle. But before the others could prepare themselves a massive green dragon shot out of nowhere. It roared and they screamed. And then, they ran up the tower leaving the beast in the dust.

Jenkins started to shiver with fear. A giant green snake was slowly creeping towards them. "HISSSSSSSSsssssssssss SKRREEEEEeee!!!!!!!!," it bellowed. Then it lunged towards them. But Casey was quick and shot out her trusty umbreon from its pokeball. It hit the creature in the nose. But it was quick to recover and got right back up. It was at this time when the humans and pokemon screamed and ran down the stairs.

Now both groups were screaming for dear life and were running as fast as they could. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!," screamed Johaku and his friends. "AHHHH!!!!," screamed Casey and her comrades. One was going up while the other group went down.

"AHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHH"

SMACK!

They hit each other head first in the middle of their route. They fell unconscious and rested for about an hour. However, when they woke up, the whole day would turn into a raging hell.


	5. Freinds And Foes

The group of heroes and villains lay scattered on the ground. Both human and pokemon alike had been knocked out cold by the collision. Marina was the first to get up. Her head throbbed from the "incident" that happened earlier. She looked around the room. Her latias landed on top of Johaku's jirachi. Shay was crushing Evie and Evie was crushing Amanda. They looked funny in a pile like that. Then she looked in the other direction. Seeing what she saw she immediately woke up the others. "Hey what gives?" Evie groaned. Marina gave her a shove and pointed to the four strangers.

On the other side of the room a young girl and two older men laid unconscious. Next to them was an umbreon. It had many bruises all over its back and legs. "Who are these people?" Johaku asked. Shay picked up her pichu and grinned at the others, "There is only one way to find out." And with that she commanded pichu to give the unknown people a thundershock. Immediately, they woke up with a scream of pain.

"Gahhhh!!!!," Casey screamed, "What the hell was that?" She looked at her pokemon and her partners. "Guys? What happened?" The umbreon just shivered and put its head down low. As if it had seen a ghost. "Well," Jenkins said, "We were running from rayquaza when we hit something and fell."

Johaku was just as confused as they were. Who were these people? "Listen I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you?" Casey and the others were first surprised by the voice of Johaku but when they turned around, they started to ask the questions. "The question should be 'WHO ARE YOU'" Bellowed Don.

"Relax, we are just as confused as you three are!" Marina butted it, "Now we won't tell you a thing if you don't answer first!"

"Ok ok take it easy there!" Casey said in a hostile tone. "My name is Casey." She gave a sly grin. "You MIGHT have heard of me." Marina and the others looked her overhead to toe. She did look familiar. "I know you! You are that girl on TV!" Shay said loudly, "You are pretty good!" Casey looked at Shay and continued to brag, "Yup I am. One of the best." Evie sighed, "Yeah well why are you here with those two bums then? And that uniform looks awfully familiar."

Casey froze for a moment but then recollected her thoughts. _It won't make a difference if I tell them. Who would believe a bunch of kids anyway? And if word did get out I could easily do away with them._ She thought. _Ok I'll tell._

And with that she started to explain all about her mission. Everyone around her looked dumbstruck. Don and Jenkins knew that the mission would turn into dust. All the wok preparing would be for nothing. However, with allies, they could survive if they caught up with rayquaza again.

"So what you are saying," Kayl asked, "is that you are a member of Team Rocket?" Don butted in "Yup afraid so kiddies. Your little friend here is a bad guy now." In the background Jenkins was muttering to himself. Why did all this work go down the drain? Now what would happen? Finally, he got an idea.

"Well you guys," Jenkins started to say, "We are all stuck here." Then thunder clapped outside. The wind started to pick up, they could all sense it. "Since a storm is outside we have no transportation back to safety. I think we can all get what we want here. But we have to work together."

Amanda grunted, "You expect us to work with a bunch of criminals? You have got to be kidding." Jenkins just spoke softly to the group, "No I am not kidding. We want rayquaza DNA and you guys want to catch a rare pokemon right?" They all nodded. But they could not help think, what is this little man proposing? "If we lead you to rayquaza you can weaken him with your own pokemon. While he is weak we can sneak up on him and grab some skin samples. Then, you are free to catch him."

Everyone gasped. This was a risky plan. First of all, the groups did not trust each other; second, it was incredibly dangerous. But if was going to pay off, it would pay off well. "This is risky, but I think this is the smartest thing to do," Marina said, "I will go along with it." Kayl spoke up, "Yeah me too." And Kayl's remark as followed by an assembly of agreements. "Ok then, "Casey said, "Lets find that overgrown caterpie!" And with that everyone got excited and felt safer. Everyone that is except for Johaku, the one person who did not have much to say at all, "Sure I agree with you...... You dirty rotten rockets"


	6. Don

As the group of "friends" walked down the corridor, they couldn't help but fee; a little better about the situation. They would probably get what they wanted and not get hurt while doing so. "Where exactly do you think rayquaza is?" Shay asked Jenkins. Jenkins gave her a smile, "Most likely he is on the highest floor." Meanwhile, walking in the back of the group, Johaku overlooked the rockets as he walked. "I don't like these people," he said to his jirachi, "They are rockets, how can they trust rockets?" Jirachi just gave a small chirp and continued on with his master. Something bad would happen, he just knew it.

Kayl, looked back at Johaku and saw that he was acting strangley, "Hey what's the matter?" Johaku looked up at her, "How can you trust these people? They are criminals!" Kayl just looked at him, "They are the only other people here, we might as well trust them." Johaku grunted, "Rockets." Casey looked back at Johaku and gave him an evil look, "I have ears yah know."

"Yeah well atleast I'm not an evil sicko like you three," Johaku fired back. Amanda looked at the two of them and finally spoke up, "Guys let's not fight. We are all working together in this mess."

Johaku just grunted, "Well I still have my pride unlike these stupi-"

HISSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Um guys," Shay shuddered, "What was that?" She began to hug her Pichu who looked just as nervous as she did. "I don't know what this is," Evie replied, "But if it's that Rayquaza again I hink we should fight it." Everyone agreed and got themselves prepared for an unexpected attack.

After a few minutes they calmed down. "It must have been our imaginations," Kayl said. Once again everyone agreed. "I say we stop and have a quick bite to ea-"

SMASH!!!!!!

Kayl screamed. Out of the shadows came rayquaza. It was angry and hissed at the terrified people and pokemon. Jenkins, although terrified as well spoke bravely to everyone, "One...two...three...CHARGE!!!!!!" And with that, everyone's pokemon shot powerful blows at the beast.

Casey's umbreon hit it with a nightshade attack, latias used psybeam, jirahci used flash to blind the foe, jolteon and pichu used electric shocks, Toto the feraligator hit it with hydro pump and evee even scratched at it a few times.

Rayquaza screamed in pain, shook of its attackers and slid back into the darkness. Don looked surprised and extremely happy at the same time. "Alright guys! Great job! No big bad pokemon like that is gonna bother us no more! What skilled trainers! You pack a punch! I should all give you medals for your brave-"

Don let out a scream of pain and hit the ground. Casey screamed at what she saw. Poison sting. Don had been hit with poison sting out from the shadows. And ever so slowly, Rayquaza glided along towards the cowering Don and pulled him up with its jaws.

Everyone fell silent. There was absolutely nothing they could do. If they attacked now, they would all be killed. The beast now had Don in its mouth. He could be heard screaming from inside of the mouth. And then, with one swift movement, Rayquaza flung Don into the sky and caught him in midair. Now, Don was silent and so was everyone else as they watched the sinister beast chomp down on it's new dinner. Then, it sunk back into the darkness.

Casey fell to the ground sobbing, "NOOOO why.....WHY? Oh God why? I- I loved that man like I would love a brother! NO God NO!" Jenkins just silently came up to her and hugged her. Then they sat there for a long moment and looked at the others. Finally, Casey spoke, "That's it I quit! Our new mission is to get out of this stupid palce alive!" And then, she went back to sobbing. And during all of this Johaku looked down upon the sobbing rockets, realizing that maybe they could be trusted afterall.


End file.
